There is a need in certain areas of endeavor for the use of a protective covering for the forearm. Such a device is usefully employed by, for example, artists, craftsmen, cooks and other food processors, medical personnel and the like, who handle liquid or semi-liquid materials. There are examples in the prior art of devices useful for this purpose. However, insofar as we are aware, all of the prior art devices suffer from certain shortcomings, either in the area of performance, high cost, difficulty or inconvenience of use, or combinations of one or more of the foregoing.
In our above mentioned copending application, a simple, highly effective, reversible forearm cover device is disclosed, which is inexpensive to produce, conveniently dispensed and utilized, and easily disposed of. In one preferred embodiment of the invention, a protective web material is formed of a composite laminate comprised of a plastic film on one side and paper toweling on the other. Two such composite webs are arranged face-to-face, with the plastic film layers on the inside, and the composite web laminates are joined together along spaced-apart, strip-like bonding areas by heat sealing or otherwise. The strip-like bonding areas extend along generally transverse lines to form successive sections of flat tubular form. Lines of weakness extend transversely along the bonding areas, to enable successive flat tubular sections to be torn free of an otherwise continuous supply of the web material. Preferably, individual tubular sections of the material are formed of trapezoidal configuration, narrower at one end than the other, to conform better to typical forearm contours. Where desired, elastic or expandable bands may be provided separately, for securing the forearm protectors snugly to the wearer during use.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention, the forearm protector is constructed in a way that enables it to be employed alternatively as a forearm-protector, as a mat, or as a bib. In this respect, the device of the invention comprises opposed, preferably trapezoidally shaped sections, of a film-paper toweling composite laminate. The two sections are heat sealed with the film sides in face-to-face relation and with the heat seal bond along one side being of narrow width and/or weakly bonded. The arrangement is such that, if the user prefers to employ the unit as a mat or a bib, the initially tubular unit is opened by separating the heat seal along the weakly bonded edge, allowing the two sections, still joined along one edge, to be opened to a generally flat configuration.
Secondary lines of weakness, initially formed along the opened edges of the device can be partially torn free, extending from the bottom edges of the bib to a point near the upper edges thereof. These partially separated strips form convenient flexible tie strips for securing the article around the user's neck, in the form of a bib. The construction of the unit according to the invention enables it to be conveniently used in an alternative manner, as a forearm protector, a protective mat, or as a bib, as the user chooses.
The device of the invention may be easily dispensed in continuous roll form, or from a box. If desired, the protector devices may be pre-cut and dispensed individually.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention and to the accompanying drawings.